


Drunken Confessions | Logicality

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: After bringing a drunken Logan home Patton receives a confession but it didn’t matter. Logan was drunk, he didn’t know what he was saying.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Drunken Confessions | Logicality

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, slight substance abuse, food mention

Round glasses, dirty blond hair, tan skin, and strikingly beautiful light blue eyes, that is what made Patton Parker. Even at this party hosted by Remy that the roommates were dragged to by their mural friend Roman Patton still dressed like a dad. A light blue shirt, a pair of khakis, and a gray cardigan that was two sizes too big. Maybe dad wasn't the right term, if the pants and shirt were replaced with a dress of some kind it would definitely be something Logan's mother would wear. However, it just looked right on Patton.

It made him want to go up to Patton and just bury his head in the blond hair while wrapping his arms around him. He couldn't do it. No, it would ruin everything so while Patton talked to Virgil, who was sitting in the corner of the room, Logan stood by the drinks. It had been over a year since he came to the conclusion that he could never have Patton, that he couldn't take the risk of losing his friend, but it still pained him. Tonight, despite all logic in his head yelling at him that this was wrong, he was going to drink away his feelings.

He decided he would just get tipsy but he lied to himself after getting tipsy and grabbed another, knowing that he had already reached the board line between tipsy and drunk. Tomorrow he would regret it. He'd wake up with a hangover but at least he had no classes, no work. He'd let himself borrow happiness from tomorrow so that he could get through tonight.

He was going to stop, put his drink down, ask someone to drive him to his apartment but drink two came. It came when Logan saw someone sit down beside Patton and he smiled. That's all Patton did, there was no physical contact, no laughter, he just smiled. Logan has never seen him smile like that.

The man that now talked to Patton was on the shorter side, just a few inches taller than Patton himself. The tips of his hair were dyed pink and he wore a large, goofy grin. He said something and then Patton laughed. That's when Logan decided after this drink he would go onto number three.

Going to grab another drink his hand was grabbed and he looked up to see who it was. "Not a chance, sweet-cheeks," Remy said. "I may have a problem with coffee—" he pulled down his sunglasses so Logan could see his eyes—"but even I know when to stop."

Remy pulled out his phone with his free hand, the other still holding onto Logan's wrist, and sent a message to someone. He looked over to Patton and saw him pull out his phone. Patton looked up at them and smiled when he saw Logan but it quickly turned to consent when he saw Logan seemingly putting his full body weight onto the table behind him, Logan never did that.

It was getting late, Patton should be heading home anyway. That's the excuse he used to get out of his conversation with Emile and walk over to Logan. "Hey, Lo, I was going back to the apartment, why don't you come with me?" Patton asked, looking over at Remy who nodded. Patton silently telling him that he was going to take care of him.

It was odd having to help the tall, lanky, smart, brilliant Logan walk. Logan leaning most of his weight against Patton, no longer having the table to lean against. On the way back to the dorm Logan spoke on and on about topics like space and the improbabilities of some of the things in Star Trek.

No matter the situation Patton loved to hear Logan speak. His voice, even in the drunken and giggle state he was in, always sounded so smooth. It was almost like the jazz music Patton would hear in the dentist office as he waited.

As Patton opened the door Logan went on to talk about the eyes, having already given Patton information he didn't know was true, and it may not have been given his state, about different body parts. "Apparently people's eyes dilate when they look at something they love," he said, that one Patton did know. When Patton turned around after closing the door he was face to face with Logan. Logan grabbed the sides of Patton's face, forcing him to look him in the eyes, "Are my eyes dilated?"

Patton looked at him confused. Granted, he had never seen Logan drunk before but it was still an odd question to ask. "Yes," he answered but he assumed it was just because of the alcohol in his system.

The grip on Patton's face loosened but Logan's hands remained in place. "So it's true?" he said. "Your eyes do dilate when you're in love?" Before Patton could say anything Logan pulled him forward and placed his lips on Patton's. It was only for a second before he pulled away. "I love you, Patton."

"You're drunk," Patton said, his voice soft and filled with sorrow. He wanted so badly for it to be true but he wasn't thinking clearly. He would be taking advantage of him and it wasn't right.

Logan looked at him with furrowed brows. He pushed his rectangular glasses up. "I love you, Pat," he said and this time he sounded so much more sincere. It broke Patton's heart because of how much he yearned for it to be true.

"You're drunk, Logan," he said, trying his best to make his voice more stern and strict but he had always been horrible at it. "Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

With that Patton walked away leaving Logan in the small living room as he went to bed. Once he closed the door he collapsed onto his knees. He took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand.

Just breath, he told himself like he had told Virgil through every single attack. Just breath and it'll all be okay. Except this wasn't a panic attack. This was his world tumbling down. Throughout all the years he'd known Logan his voice had brought him comfort. He always loved listening to him but right now it brought him nothing but pain because no matter what this drunken Logan said he knew that no matter what he couldn't have him. He was just now accepting it and he had never experience such pain before. Was this what it was like to love someone?

Roman placed his head in his hands because of what his boyfriend had just told him. It had been three days since the party and Virgil had been talking with Patton. The usual cheery, happy person who made terrible dad jokes wasn't as cheery nor was he happy. The topic of Logan came up and he started crying.

It was his fault. He never should have forced the two to come to the party. It was a bad decision on his part. Now he needed to fix this but how? How could he heal a broken heart? How could he heal the heart of Patton Parker?

This had never happened before. Patton was always there to cheer them up. He always lifted their spirits in the worst times. How could he help the optimist who never faltered when it came to his hope? He didn't know.

"You should talk to him," Virgil said causing Roman to raise his head up. "Logan, you should talk to him. See if maybe he remembers anything from that night."

"And what do I say, hot topic? 'Do you remember confessing your love to Patton? Well, yeah, he's pretty upset about it because he thinks it was just a fake, drunken confession and that's why he's been avoiding you,'" Roman looked at Virgil with a raised eyebrow.

He simply shrugged and brought his mug to his lips. "It wouldn't hurt to try. You'd have more luck than me, he trusts you more no matter how much you two argue," he admitted.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, I really don't know what I'd say. I'm not good at these things," Roman admitted and those were the exact words playing in Logan's mind.

He was pacing in the living room. He wasn't completely oblivious. He noticed that Patton had been avoiding him so he decided to get home early, surprise him with some cookies, see if he could figure out why Patton seemed so distant. As soon as he walked in he heard sobs. It made him pause. They were coming from Patton's room.

He could knock and try to see what's wrong or act like he didn't hear a thing, leave with the cookies, and come back after his shift was originally supposed to end. He couldn't figure out which one would be the better option. He sighed and knocked on the door.

The crying instantly came to a halt. "Patton, I brought cookies," he informed him. "Do you want to come out and talk?" Still, it stayed closed. Logan slide down the door. "You've been avoiding me since the party and I don't know what I did but I'm sorry."

There was silence for at least a minute before he could hear Patton's voice. It was hoarse and breaking, "You kissed me and then told me you loved me." Logan's eyes widened, he didn't mean to do that, no wonder Patton was mad at him. "You didn't mean it though, you were drunk and it hurts because for the past three years all I've wanted is for you to hold me, kiss me, tell me you love me and when you finally did you didn't mean it."

Logan leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. "I did mean it. I just haven't said anything because I'm not strong enough to lose you, Patton. I can't imagine a world without you in it. I didn't want to scare you away."

The door opened causing Logan to fall backwards, barely saving himself from falling completely. "You really mean that?" Patton asked. His face was red, his eyes still had tears in them, his glasses were off.

Logan stood up and looked down at Patton. "Of course," he told him. "Every time I think of the best part of my day it's always coming home to see you." Patton looked up at him, the tears threatening to fall down his already tear stained face. "I mean it, I promise," he said and Patton's lip started to quiver before he pulled Logan into a tight hug.

Tears started to roll down his face once again but they weren't exactly sad tears anymore. He cried into Logan's shirt as he stoked Patton's hair. He placed a small kiss on the top of his head, doing his best to calm him down.

When Patton pulled away and wiped his nose and cheeks he reached behind him, grabbing his glasses. He put them on, not caring that they were crooked. "Did you really bring cookies?" he asked.


End file.
